Chopsticks
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: Yet again, Oneshot. More of RaiKim hintings rather than actual RaiKim, though. The best way to summarize this, Raimundo plays piano! OMG. :O


**Chopsticks**

Disclaimer: I sure don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

A/N: Not another RaiKim Oneshot! Oh no's! Well, inspiration came to me while practicing piano. Somewhat Phantom Of The Opera-esque, but... not really.

She moved her fingers delicately over the ivory keys, absorbing the feel, wishing she could play. She had always wanted to take lessons, but never found the time to. Maybe she was too busy, entrapped into the newest video game her father gave her, or maybe it was because she had never felt the need to fulfill her musical desires until now. But this incipient yearning built up inside of her, especially now that she had stumbled across this room, empty if not for the piano.

She hummed while concommitantly pretendingn to glide her fingers over the keys, black and white, imagining what could have been a pragmatic skill for her. Regret loomed around her thoughts, though they were quite evanescent.

"Kimi?"

Kimiko immediately stopped her game of pretend, and she turned her head to see a boy with disheveled, brown hair leaning against the doorway, peeking at her with a grin.

"Rai! You scared me."

He merely grinned at this, and while motioning his head towards the piano, he asked, "You play?"

"Actually, no," Kimiko replied sheepishly. "But I've always wanted to. What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Raimundo said, gesturing to himself with his left hand, while his right remained in one of his pockets.

"Do you play?" Kimiko asked, slightly annoyed for his unnecessary incomprehension.

"Sure, I do," he said, now using his free hand to brush back his unruly hair, only to have it fall over his eyes once again. He walked over, across the empty room, to where Kimiko sat on the piano bench. She scooted off the bench, allowing Raimundo to position himself in front of the piano. He dramatically stetched out his hands in front of him, and placed his fingers professionally on the keys. He cleared his throat when ...

Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, DOO!

Using both his index fingers, he hand managed to play "Chopsticks" - ah, the simplicity of it all. He turned towards Kimiko and laughed, putting his hands to the back of his head. "See, I told ya I can play."

Kimiko, motivated by her irritation from him messing around, took a couple steps towards him before smacking him upside the head. "You are so immature."

She then walked out of the room and slammed the door. Raimundo got up from the bench, walked over to the door and opened it. He was just in time to see Kimiko walk past the corner, and he closed the door again. Returning to his seat on the bench, he clapped his hands together, rubbing them in enthusiasm.

"Well, then. Let's begin."

He placed his fingers on different keys from where they were when he was about to play "Chopsticks" for Kimiko. His left hand placed above the lower octave of D's, while his right hand was just about ready to play notes ranging from the middle keys and up (A/N: Up is to the right). He then started to move his adroit fingers, gliding them up and down the ivory keys as Kimiko had imagined herself doing just moments before. He pressed each key delicately, knowing exactly when to play it softly and when to strengthen the sound to a forte. While his fingers moved across the keys, his right foot stepped lightly on the pedal below him in time to the piece's tempo. He was playing a piece by Franz Schubert, "Serenade" to be exact. It was a beautiful song, full of emotion and dark mystery, and he manifested that tone though adding a bit of his own twist to it. His prowess lay in the crescendo in this piece, which was nearing the end. And he was right in the middle of it, too; emotion intense, everything about the piece building up, leading to the grand finale when all of this would die down. Suddenly...

SMACK!

Raimundo stopped playing abruptly in order to rub the back of his head with his right hand. He turned half his body around, getting ready to shout some random profanity at whoever smacked his head. He found Kimiko there, grinning slightly, her eyes knowing but still amazed.

"That was alright, I guess. However, _I_ can play a mean 'Chopsticks' myself."

Raimundo chuckled at this, and Kimiko continued.

"But... I applaud you, because I would never be able to play _that._"

Raimundo merely smirked at this.

"See, I told ya I can play."

--

A/N: Uhh... Pretty short, but I just had to get it out of my head. Feedback:) R&R.


End file.
